


Little Pasha

by LifeOfClaude



Series: Pasha and His Papa [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel surprises Leonard one night with the request to try a kink, but he hadn't quite expected pacifiers, soft toys, and being called "Papa" ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papa?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Age-play and Daddy kink. Don't like, definitely do not read!  
> Pavel is probably 18/19 in this. I never write him underage in sexual situations, or in this case, especially in kink.  
> This has both sexual and non-sexual age play, so this comes with a trigger warning.  
> I might post another one after this, might not. Depends if you want another one.
> 
> Enjoy Pavel being little, and Bones being his caregiver!

It started out with little things. They would finish up eating dinner, about to head to bed, and Pavel would reach his arms out for Leonard to pick him up and carry him. He would stare up at him with those enormous, doe-eyes, so innocent and sweet; of course he wasn’t going to deny the kid being carried to bed.

 

It was things like Pavel occasionally encouraging Leonard to feed him bits of food during meals, or asking Leonard to help him get dressed in the mornings. It was kinda cute, though, so Leonard didn’t mind.

 

One night, after a very passionate love making session, they were cuddling together, on the verge of sleep, when Leonard looked down to see that Pavel was sucking on his thumb. But he thought nothing of it.

 

So as Pavel entered Leonard’s quarters, like he normally would every evening around 1800 hours, the first thing he noticed was that the kid was carrying what looked like a backpack. He quirked an eyebrow, mainly because Pavel never brought things with him. He spent almost every night here in Leonard’s room, and therefore had starting leaving his essentials behind so they were of easy access.

 

“You moving in permanently?” He nodded at Pavel and his bag.

  
The kid blushed a little. “I just… Brought some things. That is all.”

 

“I can see that. You gonna tell me what they are?”

 

“Soon.”

 

Very curious, Leonard eyed him for a few moments, watching as Pavel let himself into the bedroom. He followed close behind and simply observed as Pavel went into the bathroom with the bag, but then quickly came out of it again without the bag. He stared nervously at Leonard, then sat down on the bed, gesturing for him to join.

 

Leonard sat. “So?”

 

“Um…” Pavel’s cheeks were very pink. “There are some… I want to try… Something.”

 

“You wanna try something? Like… A sexual something?”

 

“Sort of. It can be sexual, yes. But I also like the… non-sexual part of it.”

 

Leonard’s curiosity was growing more and more by the second. He could see that Pavel was very nervous from this conversation and reached out to stroke his fingers against his cheek. This seemed to soothe the kid a little, and he leaned into the gesture with a small smile.

 

“Gonna tell me about it?”

 

“I am scared you will reject it. That you will think I am weird.”

 

Leonard chuckled. “Well, don’t get me wrong, not everyone shares the same kinks. But I’m pretty open to new things. So try me.”

 

Pavel suddenly stood. “To begin, I think I will show you some of it. Hold on, I just need to change.”

 

What in the hell? This was pretty bizarre, he had to admit. Was Pavel going to change into some sexy outfit for him? Because honestly, that wasn’t overly kinky in Leonard’s books. But regardless, he sat on the bed waiting patiently for his lover to return.

 

Abruptly, the bathroom door reopened and Pavel poked his head out over the edge of the doorframe, just barely hiding the rest of his body. He was blushing, again, and seemed very uncertain of himself. Leonard smiled at him gently and beckoned at him with his hands.

 

Very slowly, Pavel stepped out into the bedroom until he was at least half a foot in front of Leonard. He dropped his bag onto the floor.  
  
What Leonard noticed next had him almost baffled. Pavel was now dressed in those dungaree type things that were fashioned like shorts, with a very tight fitting, small top underneath that barely covered his arms. Focusing more on the details of the outfit, Leonard observed that the top itself was a very pale shade of blue and decorated with tiny cartoon-like spaceships. He was even wearing these little blue socks with a dinosaur pattern on them. What in God’s name…

 

“Pasha, don’t get me wrong, you look very sweet. But I am a little confused…”

 

Pavel squirmed in front of him. “This is… My outfit. For tonight. If you will let me wear it.”

 

“But… What exactly is the basis of its appeal?”

 

Pavel, though hesitant, slowly sat himself down onto the carpet. He crossed his legs, folded his hands into his lap and looked up at Leonard with such an innocent expression, that he almost reminded Leonard of a child. _Oh._

 

“You’re… You’re age regressing aren’t you?” He asked slowly, delicately.

 

Pavel nodded. “I will understand if you do not want to continue.”

 

“I gotta admit, this isn’t quite what I was expecting.”

 

“Shall we stop?”

 

Leonard looked at the kid, so sweet and angelic in front of him. Dammit. “…No. You’ve got me curious now as to where this goes from here.”

 

“You will let me keep going?”

 

“Sure. But you gotta tell me what it is you want out of this. I have no experience in… Whatever you call it.”

 

Pavel smiled at him then, cheeks rosy again. He hesitated for a moment, staring up at Leonard as if asking his approval for the next step. He nodded at Pavel encouragingly. The kid reached into his bag and pulled out a soft toy. A very fluffy looking kind of dog, to be exact. But he didn’t hold onto it, just placed it on the bed beside Leonard and then looked up at him again. Those big, sparkling eyes were so round and adorable. He kept looking from the toy dog and then back to Leonard, over and over again, before finally he made a small, childlike noise and then reached out.

 

Leonard suddenly understood. “You want your teddy, huh?”

 

Pavel nodded enthusiastically, beaming. “Please! Want teddy!”

 

Leonard felt a smirk at his lips, and handed over the dog. “Good boy for using your manners.”

 

Pavel giggled and cuddled his toy to his chest, looking up at Leonard through those long eyelashes, an aura of pure innocence about his entire being. Oh, hell. Part of Leonard’s brain was screaming to him that this was creepy as fuck, but the other part was insisting how sweet it was and how much he kind of liked it. Shit.

 

“So, what else you got in that bag of yours?” He asked.

 

Pavel buried his face into his teddy for a moment, but then slowly reached into his backpack and produced… Oh, Jesus. He was now holding a bright yellow pacifier in his hand, that had a little chain and clip attached to it. Pavel looked a little uncertain by this, hand outstretched as if to give the item to Leonard. Sucking in a breath, because damn it if this wasn’t the strangest thing he had ever done, Leonard took the pacifier from Pavel. Then, deciding they needed to be on a more common ground, sat himself down onto the carpet in front of him.

 

The kid edged the tip of his thumb between his teeth before timidly speaking in that little voice he had adopted for tonight. “Please… I have my dummy? … Papa?”

 

That specific word made him freeze. “You… Want to call me ‘Papa’?”

 

“You are not comfortable with it?”

 

“… Maybe not yet. Give me some more time.”

 

Pavel nodded, and hid his face into his soft toy. His entire demeanour had sunken though, as if extremely disheartened by the news, which damn well near broke Leonard’s heart to see. Okay, so he wasn’t ready for the kid to refer to him as ‘Papa’ yet, but he could keep making him happy with the other stuff. The… Age-play, so to speak.

 

“Hey.” He murmured. “You wanted your binky, right?”

 

Pavel didn’t look at him, only shrugged. “It is okay.”

 

Damn it. Leonard took a hold of the kid’s chin to turn his face. “Hey. You look at me, please. Be a good boy now.”

 

This seemed to bring Pavel back into his persona and he lowered the soft toy from his face. With a smile, Leonard very gently pressed the pacifier to the kid’s lips in encouragement before clipping it onto his dungarees. Pavel seemed to happily accept it, opening his mouth and clamping it around the teat, his teeth audibly chewing on the rubber. He let out a coo, smiling, so his teeth could be visibly seen around the little rubber nipple.  And hell, it was just about the cutest damn thing Leonard had ever seen.

 

He tousled Pavel’s curls. “Who’s a good boy, hm? That better?”

 

Pavel nodded enthusiastically and then extended his arms out. “Up!”

 

Leonard couldn’t help but smile. He did as the kid asked, and stood so he was able to reach down and scoop up that little Russian angel into his arms. He felt Pavel wrap his legs around his waist, and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. This made Pavel nuzzle his face into Leonard’s neck and squeeze his arms tightly around Leonard’s shoulders.

 

“What… What do you want Papa to do next, baby?”

 

“Wanna lay on your bed, Papa.”

 

Pavel’s voice sounded even more baby-like as he tried to speak with a pacifier in his mouth. It was so damned cute and innocent. Leonard was a little concerned about all this, though. What on earth sort of a reason would the kid have to be into age-play? Why did he enjoy regressing to childlike behaviour? Generally speaking, people into this sort of stuff had some serious daddy issues or something, and that idea terrified Leonard. But for now, he was going to try his best to focus on Pavel’s wants and needs.

 

As he settled Pavel down onto his back, he positioned himself above the kid so his hands were pressed down onto the mattress next to his head. Pavel was blushing up at him, binky still in his mouth, a little bit of saliva dribbling from the corner of his lips.

 

“Do you know how to kiss, baby? Like a big boy?” He asked, panting a little.

 

Pavel nodded eagerly and spat his pacifier out. “Kiss me, Papa.”

 

Well, he didn’t have to be told twice. Leonard dived down and pressed their mouths together, but reminded himself to try and be more gentle in this specific situation. He licked his way into Pavel’s mouth who let out a very desperate noise and clung tightly onto Leonard’s bicep. Abruptly, an unmistaken rumble filled the room and Leonard pulled away from Pavel who was looking rather sheepish.

 

“Baby… Was that your tummy making that noise?”

 

Pavel immediately covered his face. “Nooooo…”

 

“I think you might be telling your Papa fibs. Are you hungry?”

 

“Was fibbing, Papa… Is hungry…”

 

“Next time you tell Papa as soon as you’re hungry, okay? Little babies need to eat lots.”

 

Pavel nodded in response with a coy smile. “Yes, Papa.”

 

“Alright, little man. Let’s go get you some dinner.”

 

Leonard popped Pavel’s pacifier back into his mouth and picked him up, slipping them both off the bed and shifting Pavel’s weight so he was on his hip the way you would carry an actual toddler. The kid threw his arms around Leonard’s neck and hummed happily, clinging tightly. But right as Leonard was about to step into the kitchen, Pavel started to whine just like a child. His arms were stretching out back toward the bedroom and the noises he was making were reminding Leonard very much of a temper tantrum.

 

“Teddy! Need teddy!” He wailed desperately.

 

Oh, this was oddly familiar. Leonard was almost about to throw the towel in as Pavel started to kick his legs against his own. He wasn’t equipped for this. But… Then he remembered, he was. So he followed his gut and shifted Pavel so they were eye to eye.

 

He fixed a hard glare at the kid, which almost instantly shut him up. “No teddies at the dinner table, little one.”

 

Pavel struggled again, as if he were testing Leonard. “But Papa, I – “

 

“Papa said no.” He said gruffly with a set jaw.

 

Pavel’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip, nodding in obedience. Huh. Leonard took a mental note to remember that the kid clearly liked the dominant part of this. He put Pavel down by the kitchen table and watched him stand there, staring at the chair he normally sat in, but wasn’t making any immediate moves to go and sit there. Something was off. He thought quickly and looked around the room to find anything that might encourage Pavel to sit down. He noticed the cushion on the couch nearby and took it immediately, popping it down onto the chair for Pavel.

 

“Best I can do, sweetheart. I don’t have chairs that are for little boys.”

 

Pavel simply smiled in response, and then ran out of the room in the direction of the bedroom.

 

“Hey!” Leonard exclaimed. “Where do you think you’re going, young man?”

 

But he was back in an instant, holding out the backpack for Leonard. He took it as Pavel sat down onto his ‘big boy chair’ and then opened it up. The first few things that came into his vision were a baby bottle, a sippy cup, and a bunch of small plastic cutlery and crockery that quite obviously would be for children to use. Pavel was staring at him expectantly, so he took out both the bottle and sippy cup and held them out in question: which one?

 

Pavel pointed to the sippy cup with a shy expression. Seemed only right, he probably wouldn’t want a bottle with his dinner. He went over the food replicator and felt a wave of uncertainty. What would the kid be expecting him to make exactly?

 

“I’m not sure what…”

 

“Follow your instincts, Len.” Pavel answered in his regular voice.

 

So he ended up producing some steak with vegetables. He should be feeding Pavel something healthy, right? He took the kiddie plate and set it next to his own adult plate, serving the food. He filled the sippy cup with milk and a glass of his own with bourbon. As he sat down at the table with Pavel, he noticed something was wrong. The tiny plate of food remained untouched next to its tiny cutlery and cup. Pavel seemed to be fidgeting.

 

“Come on, little man. You gotta eat.” Leonard frowned.

 

Pavel stared at him, eyes wide, and then looked down at his plate. Leonard put two and two together. He moved to take a seat next to Pavel and took the little fork, first mashing up the vegetables so they were almost pureed. Next, he took the knife and cut up the steak into little pieces.

 

“Now, do you need a bib? Or are you a _big boy_?” Leonard emphasised those last two words like he was mocking the kid.

 

Pavel went bright red. He clearly enjoyed the humiliation side of this thing also, because he scooped some vegetables onto his fork and then very deliberately let them miss his mouth, making a mess on the front of his dungarees. Leonard sighed and wiped at the mess with a napkin.

 

“Not such a big boy after all, huh?” He reached into the bag again.  
  
Almost instantly, Leonard found what he was looking for: an adult sized bib with, of course, a little spaceship on it. He fastened it around Pavel’s neck, who blushed even harder from the situation, and then nodded at his cutlery with his mouth open. Leonard knew his own dinner was starting to grow cold, but there was something about this thing he was really starting to enjoy. So he took the little fork again and loaded some steak and vegetables onto it.

 

“Open your mouth nice and wide for Papa. The spaceship is coming!”

 

This was happening way too naturally for Leonard, and he almost stopped, but then noticed how sparkly Pavel’s eyes were getting from the coddling and kept going. He pushed the fork into Pavel’s mouth and then slowly out again, making sure he got all the food off. Pavel chewed his dinner.

 

“That’s a good boy. Is it yummy?” Leonard cooed, and received a nod. “Swallow your food for Papa.”

 

They kept going at this roleplay until Pavel had swallowed his last spoonful of dinner, and drained the final remains of his sippy cup. He sat back in his chair and kept his gaze on Leonard, but his eyes had changed. They seemed less soft, less innocent, which caused Leonard to frown.

 

“You okay?”

 

Pavel nodded. “I want you to eat your dinner now, Len. I distracted you too much. I was selfish.”

 

“No, darlin’. It’s alright. I liked it, so I really don’t mind.”

 

He smiled bashfully. “Did you really like it?” Almost a whisper.

 

“Yeah.” Leonard said carefully. “More than I thought I would, but yeah.”

 

“We can continue then? After you have eaten… Papa.”

 

Leonard felt his face soften and he was in caregiver mode again. “Tell you what, baby. Why don’t I put you in bed with your bottle, and you can wait for me whilst I finish up? How’s that sound?”

 

Pavel considered this for a moment. “But I want my papa with me.”

 

“Papa needs to eat, too, baby. He needs to keep his strength up!” Leonard winked.

 

Pavel seemed to get the hint and lifted his arms up for carrying almost immediately. With a smile, Leonard hoisted him up onto his hip once again, and shuffled around the kitchen to fill his baby bottle up with the apple juice Pavel had just requested. They reached the bedroom, and Leonard gently let the kid down onto his back on the mattress, handing him his fluffy dog. He took it gratefully, curling one arm around it, the other pushing back so he was able to wrap his teeth around the teat on his bottle. He suckled, and watched Leonard from the bed. Damn it, it was so cute, yet so… Wrong. Leonard sucked in a breath and tried to shake the dirty feeling off.

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” He tried a smile.

 

In the kitchen again, he went over to his cold food and immediately disposed of it. He had suddenly lost his appetite. He did, however, take his glass of bourbon and down the rest of its contents before quickly pouring another glass. Leonard was considering a third, until his conscience reminded him that the last thing he needed right now was to be inebriated, especially when Pavel quite obviously needed… Whatever the hell this was.

 

With a sigh, he put the glass down onto the table, rubbed a hand over his face, and went back to the bedroom.

 

“Oh, Jesus.”

 

Pavel was nestled up against his toy, but had taken his dungarees off and was now only dressed in a very tight fitting romper which had apparently been the top underneath. The item of clothing had clearly been designed for adults to wear, and the material clung to Pavel’s very young looking body in all the right places. Leonard gulped. The kid was sucking on his binky again, and he looked over at Leonard when he finally noticed he had come back in. He did the grabby hands thing again.

 

Leonard blew out a sigh. To hell with it, no more doubting this thing. Pavel needed him; needed Leonard to take care of him. So he was damn well gonna do it. He loved his Pasha, he loved his little boy.

 

He got onto the bed beside him and gathered Pavel into his arms. “How you doing, little man?”

 

Pavel just turned his head slightly so he was able to nuzzle his neck in reply, the pacifier in his mouth smothering the little whine threatening to come out. Leonard let his hand rest on Pavel’s stomach, rubbing small circles and relishing in the little noises Pavel was making in response, curling closer into him. He heard the pacifier drop from his mouth.

 

“Papa…?”

 

“Yes, little one?”

 

He rolled over and blushed. “Can I please have more big boy kisses?”

 

“Of course, baby.” Leonard smiled, taking Pavel’s face in his hands. “You like kissing your Papa?”

 

He nodded and closed his eyes, so Leonard didn’t keep him waiting. He brought their lips together slowly, passionately. Pavel was mewling quietly, squirming under his touch, his thighs rubbing together. Leonard noticed the growing bulge in his romper and growled, sliding his hands around and over Pavel’s ass, giving it a rough squeeze. This made Pavel break away with a pant. He stared at Leonard with near swollen lips.

 

“P-papa…” He whined.

 

“What do you need, little one? Tell your papa what you need and he’ll give it to you.”

 

Pavel wriggled, shifting his crotch closer to Leonard’s. “Want… Papa…”

 

“Use your big boy words, baby. Be good for Papa and tell him.”

 

“Fuck me, Papa…”

 

Leonard frowned. “What about manners, little one?”

 

“ _Please, Papa.”_ Pavel moaned. “Please please pleaaaase. Papa I beg you to please fuck me.”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

Leonard let out another animalistic growl before claiming Pavel’s mouth again. He reached down and rubbed his hand teasingly over Pavel’s erection, before finding the little buttons on the kid’s romper and undoing it. He pushed the material up over Pavel’s hips so he had full access, and began very gently stroking at his incredibly hard cock that was leaking like a tap.

 

“Does that feel good, baby? You like it when Papa rubs you there?”

 

“Mmf! Papa! So good!”

 

“That’s it, little one. Tell Papa how much you like it.”

 

Pavel continued to moan as Leonard rubbed his cock for him. He knew if he kept going, the kid was sure to come any minute now, so he stopped, which caused Pavel to make a very loud noise of disapproval. Leonard quickly assured him he wasn’t stopping by sticking two fingers into the kid’s mouth and encouraging him to suck. Pavel groaned around his fingers, and Leonard felt his own dick throbbing. He pulled his fingers out and reached around to rub at Pavel’s unprepared hole.

 

“Ah!” Pavel shrieked. “Papa! Please…”

 

“Want me to get you ready, baby? Get you ready so Papa can be inside you?”

 

Pavel nodded, eyes squeezed shut and his head buried into Leonard’s chest. Very quickly, he retrieved the bottle of lube from his dresser and applied it heavily to his fingers. He spent a good few minutes just preparing Pavel, nice and slow, making sure he was going to be completely ready for him.

 

“Please…” Pavel whimpered. “I want it inside me, Papa. I want it now.”

 

Leonard figured he’d teased the kid long enough now, and flipped him over onto his stomach. He kneeled between Pavel’s legs and then pulled him up onto all fours. His cock was aching, and he very swiftly pulled it out from behind his underwear and trousers, applying a thick coat of lube. He positioned himself, ready to push into Pavel.

 

“You ready for me, little man?” He breathed. “Papa’s gonna push in now. He’s gonna make you feel real good.”

 

Pavel just whimpered, pushing himself backward, nudging Leonard’s cock with his ass. That was all the encouragement he needed, and he gripped the base of his erection, slowly pushing the length inside Pavel. He hissed as the familiar tightness filled around him, and took a firm grip on the kid’s hip. He started out gentle, rocking back and forth in a very relaxed motion.

 

Pavel panted desperately. “Papa. Please. Baby wants it harder.”

 

“You sure? Papa doesn’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“I want Papa to hurt me… I want him to be rough. Break your baby, Papa.”

 

Those words went straight to Leonard’s cock. He took a hold of the flap from Pavel’s romper that was still pulled up over the small of his back and used it to help build momentum. As he bunched the material in his hand, Leonard thrust hard into the kid, his moans uncontrollable at this point. God, Pavel was so tight and sexy and, just, fuck.

 

“Spank me.”

 

Leonard wasn’t sure he had heard right. “What’s that, little man?” He puffed.

 

“Please… Spank me, Papa. Want you to show me who I belong to…” Pavel moaned.

 

Jesus fucking Christ. Leonard hesitated for a moment, before raising his free hand and then promptly swinging it back down to slap it across Pavel’s bare ass cheek. There was a loud smacking noise as skin contacted with skin, and Leonard could not believe what the sight of his own handprint on Pavel’s ass was doing to his cock. He slapped it again, and again, and again, and kept going until the poor kid’s skin was a very deep red and looking incredibly sore.

 

He leaned over Pavel and growled into his ear. “You’re _my_ little boy, yes? You belong to Papa.”

 

The kid moaned in response. Very loudly. “Yes, Papa. Only yours. Always. Ah!”

 

Leonard thrust faster, harder, deeper, struggling to keep control of his erratic movements. He was so close, and he could feel that Pavel was too. He reached down and found Pavel’s erection, which was wet as all hell. He stroked it methodically, feeling the kid begin to shudder beneath him, legs trembling and all. Fuck.

 

“Come on, little one. Come for Papa. Make him proud.” He urged.

 

Pavel cried out. “P-papa! Gonna… Gonna come!”

 

He continued to wail for his papa as his orgasm took over, and Leonard felt him shaking uncontrollably beneath his grip, his semen squirting out all over his hand and the bedclothes. In a matter of seconds, Leonard felt his climax taking over too, and he roughly slammed into Pavel a few more times, riding out his orgasm until finally he was able to collapse, slipping out of Pavel and laying down beside him. He pulled the kid into his arms who was breathing heavily, still quivering a little.

 

Leonard kissed his temple. “Hey. You okay?”

 

“Mm…” Pavel sighed. “I liked that. A lot.”

 

“I’m glad you did.” Leonard said softly with a smile. “So what now? You need uh… Aftercare or somethin’?”

 

Pavel lazily cracked an eyelid, a sheepish expression on his face. “… Warm milk?”

 

Leonard chuckled and slipped off the bed, pulling his pants back up as he did so. He took Pavel’s currently empty bottle and went to fill it up with the warm milk that had been requested. When he returned, Pavel was under the covers with his pacifier in his mouth, snuggling his teddy. Leonard smiled. He looked so innocent, so childlike… They were definitely going to have a talk about what this all meant tomorrow. But for now…

 

He slipped into the bed beside him, took the binky out of Pavel’s mouth and replaced it with the bottle.

 

“You feeling okay, little one?” He gingerly rubbed his hand over Pavel’s bottom.

 

Pavel nodded, suckling the bottle. “Just sore, Papa.”

 

“As long as I made you feel good in the process.”

 

“Very good.” Pavel answered. He reached out to touch Leonard’s face. “I love you, Papa…”

 

“I love you too, little man.”


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel is being a brat, so Leonard has to discipline him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> So I had a small handful of people request more little Pasha and Papa Leonard. Here it is!  
> Some things to consider about this chapter:  
> \- It may be triggering for some.  
> \- It contains disciplinary spanking (kink).  
> \- Some themes and conversations had may be triggering.  
> \- The backstory for Pavel is completely fictional; I made it up. So if you don't like it, too bad really haha.  
> I think that's about it! Enjoy.

When Leonard awoke the next morning, he rolled over to throw his arm over Pavel, only to discover that the bed was empty. Quickly, he opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light that was on in the room, and glanced around for the kid. Pavel was sitting on the carpet, still in his romper from the night before, pacifier in his mouth and seemed to be using a program on a data padd that simulated colouring pages. Leonard took a deep breath and re-closed his eyes. Okay, so clearly this was going to be a regular thing that Pavel wanted to do. He remained in bed a few more minutes, pretending to still be asleep, trying to get a grip on his bearings for the roleplay.

 

Once he felt like he was ready, Leonard sat up slowly in bed and slipped to the edge of the mattress. Surprisingly, Pavel still hadn’t noticed his awakening, and continued to colour on the padd. Leonard very carefully and quietly lowered himself to the floor and snuck up behind Pavel, abruptly grabbing him around the middle, causing the kid to almost jump out of his skin.

 

“Good morning, baby.” He murmured into his ear.

 

Pavel laughed. “Papa! You scared me!”

 

Leonard chuckled back and kissed the kid’s hair. With no warning whatsoever, he dug his fingertips into Pavel’s ribcage and began to tickle him relentlessly. Pavel squealed, rolling onto his side and then onto his back, trying desperately to get away from the tickling. He was giggling like mad, begging his papa to stop, his entire face going bright red. Leonard finally stopped and pulled Pavel onto his lap.

 

“How’s my little man doing this morning, hm?”

 

“Still a little sore, Papa.” Pavel answered. “But I did some colouring! Look!”

 

Leonard picked up the padd and inspected it. “Who’s a clever boy, huh? Who’s Papa’s clever little boy?”

 

Pavel burst into a fit of giggles. “Is me, Papa! I your clever boy!”

 

“That’s right, little one. And what would Papa’s boy like for breakfast this morning?”

 

Pavel bit his lip and looked impish. “…Pancakes?”

 

Leonard could hardly begrudge the kid some pancakes. “You got it, baby. But first, let’s get you into a clean romper. Did you bring another one?”

 

Pavel nodded, so Leonard settled him back down onto the carpet and retrieved the infamous backpack of “kink stuff”. Inside he found the clean romper, and this one matched Pavel’s dinosaur pattern socks. He smirked a little, then helped the kid to get out of his dirty clothes, pulling the fresh garment over his head and body. He gently laid Pavel down onto the floor, ready to snap up the buttons on the bottom of the romper, but couldn’t resist that gorgeous tummy in front of him. With a grin, he leaned down and started blowing multiple raspberries onto Pavel’s stomach, enjoying the laughter and squirming he received in response.

 

“Papaaaa! Stop tickling meeeee!” Pavel whined.

 

Leonard gave in, and gathered the kid into his arms, carrying him into the kitchen like the night before. He settled Pavel on the cushioned chair with his bib, then began busying himself at the food replicator, trying his best to conjure up some reasonable looking (and tasting) pancakes. Once they were made and served up onto plates, Leonard spent an extra minute attempting to produce something that represented maple syrup, and then they were ready to eat.

 

He took his seat next to Pavel, stabbed some pancake onto the kiddie fork, and mentally prepared himself for the next ten minutes or more of feeding a grown adult like they were a baby. Just as he raised the fork to Pavel’s mouth, and asked for him to “open wide”, the kid crossed his arms and gave Leonard an extremely dark look. Oh, Jesus. Quickly, he searched Pavel’s face for any signs of something being wrong, but he could see in his eyes he was still very much being “little”.

 

He frowned. “Come on, little man. You gotta eat your breakfast. Papa made it ‘specially for you.”

 

Pavel pouted. “Not hungry anymore.”

 

“Well that’s too bad isn’t it, little one? You need to eat, and we aren’t wasting this food.”

 

Pavel swatted at Leonard’s hand holding the fork, causing it to fall to the ground, gooey pancake going all over the floor’s surface. Leonard could feel his own temper rising at this new behaviour. Pavel was obviously trying to test him to see just how far Leonard would go with this caregiver thing. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, and cleaned up the mess before sitting back down.

 

“Okay. If you aren’t going to eat now, we’ll just put it away and you can have it later.”

 

“No!” Pavel shouted.

 

Leonard felt his blood boil. What was this about? Obviously something he wasn’t understanding yet. He tried to take a dominant stance.

 

“Little one…” He growled. “You need to stop this. You’re being a brat.”

 

Something flashed in Pavel’s eyes, as if Leonard was on the right track. “No!” He shouted again, kicking his feet into the table.

 

Leonard was starting to put the pieces together. Pavel was testing him on purpose, to see if he would behave like an actual father figure and discipline his bad behaviour. Well, if that was what Pavel wanted…

 

He stood, towering over the kid. “Don’t make Papa count to three.”

 

There was another flash in Pavel’s eyes. But he just kept kicking at the table.

 

“One…”

 

“No! No, no, no!”

 

“Two…”

 

This time Pavel kicked his legs out at Leonard, thankfully missing. He was feeling equally angry and calm by this stage, because yes this was highly irritating, but at least he had figured out what Pavel wanted from this situation.

 

“Three!” Leonard exclaimed sternly. “Right. Come here.”

 

Pavel looked scared for a moment, those green eyes widening like saucers, but stayed put in his seat. Leonard slung him over his shoulder in one swift movement, and ignored the little hands banging on his back in protest as he carried Pavel to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed Pavel over his lap so his ass was positioned exactly as he would need it to be.

 

“I warned you, little one.” Leonard said dominantly. “I counted to three, and you kept disobeying your papa. Little boys who disobey their papa get punished.”

 

Pavel whimpered. “No, Papa! No! Is sorry!” But Leonard could tell it was all for show.

 

“No, baby. It’s too late. Next time you’ll learn, won’t you?”

 

He ripped the buttons open of Pavel’s romper, displaying that perfect little ass. It had a bruise or two that were beginning to form from the night before. Leonard figured he probably should have fixed those up, but he couldn’t help but appreciate how good they looked on Pavel’s skin, knowing he had put them there. He raised his hand and slapped Pavel, directly onto the freshest bruise. The kid let out a cry of objection, so he struck again, only this time he heard a breathy moan. Leonard continued to spank Pavel until he could feel his cock hardening through his romper, pressing into Leonard’s thigh.

 

“What’s this, baby? Papa can feel you all hard on his leg.”

 

Pavel shook his head, face buried into the mattress. He verbally didn’t reply, just wiggled his butt a little as if asking for more. Leonard happily obliged, giving Pavel a particularly hard swat, who groaned in response.

 

“You like it when your papa spanks you?”

 

“N-no…” Pavel mewled.

 

“I think you’re telling fibs. I think you do like it.” Leonard slapped him once more.

 

“Ah! Papa!”

 

Leonard decided he’d had enough, and gently rubbed Pavel’s now almost purple ass before picking him up and placing him on the carpet in between Leonard’s legs. The kid’s eyes were red from tears, and Leonard almost felt guilty, until he noticed just how much Pavel’s cock was straining against his romper, barely covered now he wasn’t laying down. Jesus Christ.

 

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson, little one?” He asked sternly.

 

Pavel sniffled. “Y-yes, Papa… Is sorry.”

 

“And what are you sorry for?”

 

“For… For being a brat…” Pavel gave him the biggest puppy eyes.

 

Leonard almost melted. “Good boy.” He purred. “And since you were good and admitted what you did wrong, Papa’s going to give you a reward.”

 

Pavel’s eyes widened in curiosity, and he looked ridiculously excited, as if Leonard had just offered him the greatest thing in the universe. He took Pavel’s hands and brought them up to his boxers, placing them on his rather hard erection. The kid responded by chewing on his lip and blushing.

 

“See that? Papa needs you to touch it, to make him feel good. That’s your reward.”

 

Pavel licked his lips and rubbed Leonard’s cock through the fabric. “Like this Papa?”

 

“That’s a good boy. Now Papa wants you to take it out and suck, just like you do with your binky.”

 

Pavel moaned this time, and immediately pulled Leonard’s hard dick from his boxers, wrapping his lips around the head as quickly as possible. Fuck. He threaded his fingers through Pavel’s curls and tried his best not to thrust into Pavel’s mouth, wanting to take it slow for him.

 

The kid stopped for a second. “Papa… Please fuck my mouth.”

 

Jesus Christ. “Yeah? You want Papa to fuck your mouth?”

 

Pavel just nodded, and slid his mouth down Leonard’s cock again. Blowing out a sigh, he gripped onto Pavel’s hair and used his head to thrust into that warm mouth. The kid’s lips tightened around him, and Leonard moaned generously, murmuring profanities, shifting closer so he could fuck Pavel’s throat easier. He could see him whimpering, trying not to touch his own cock.

 

“Touch yourself for Papa, baby. He wants you to feel good too. That way we can both feel really good together.”

 

Pavel whined around Leonard’s cock, and reached down under the small bit of his romper that was covering his own erection. He did his best to rub himself off whilst simultaneously having his throat fucked, and before they knew it, they were both coming. Leonard grasped Pavel’s head tightly as he felt himself squirting into the back of the kid’s mouth, and then slowly slid out. Pavel looked positively gorgeous in that moment, sat on the floor, mouth oozing with come, and a hand still wrapped around his own dribbling cock.

 

“Such a good boy for Papa.” Leonard breathed, stroking his face.

 

Pavel swallowed the remains in his mouth, and exhaled deeply in exhaustion. Leonard quickly cleaned his face and hands up with some tissues, before re-buttoning his romper, and pulling him up onto the bed. He cuddled the kid close to his chest. They laid there for a few minutes, close to falling asleep again in the middle of the morning.

 

“Len?”

 

He almost forgot that was his name. “Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what, Pasha?”

 

Pavel looked up at him. “For… Letting me explore this fantasy with you.”

 

“It’s okay.” Leonard answered carefully. “I didn’t know if I’d like it at first, but I surprised myself.”

 

“So you really like it, then?”

 

“I could definitely live with it.”

 

Pavel smiled. “You know, Len… For me… It is actually more of a… Lifestyle. Not just an occasional thing.”

 

Leonard knew this was coming. “I know, Pasha.”

 

“You know?” Pavel frowned.

 

“Why else would you already be babied up before I’m even awake in the morning? Clearly you enjoy it on your own, too.”

 

The kid looked sheepish. “Does this… Bother you?”

 

Leonard sighed. “I’m just worried, that’s all.”

 

“What worries you?”

 

Leonard sat up on the bed and scooted back to the headboard. Pavel watched him, eyes wide and uncertain, like he wasn’t sure if he was in trouble or not. Leonard beckoned him over with one hand, and opened up his free arm as an invitation. The kid crawled over, sitting on Leonard’s lap. He rested his hands on Pavel’s waist, holding him secure.

 

“Forgive me if this sounds insensitive, but I’m not sure how else to ask.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Do you have ‘daddy issues’?”

 

Pavel’s jaw tensed a little. “No.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then why are you into this age-play thing?”

 

“Well, why do you like being rough with me when we have sex?”

 

Leonard sighed. It was gonna be that game. “I guess I like being dominant.”

 

“And I like being submissive.”

 

“Yeah, but you like pretending to be a child, not just submissive.”

 

Pavel crossed his arms. “What difference does it make?”

  
“It makes a hell of a difference, Pavel. More than you could ever understand.”

 

“Leonard, I am not as naïve as you may think.” The kid glared. “Just because you are fourteen years older than me, does not mean I see you as a father figure. It does not mean I want to _‘fuck my daddy’_ , as you seem to think. You enjoyed our roleplay. Does that mean you want to have sex with Joanna?” He instantly flinched after he said his last sentence, like he knew he had crossed a line.

 

Leonard froze, and felt his face growing hot. He swallowed hard, trying as best as he could to push down the anger threatening to rise to the surface and explode. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and counted to ten.

 

“Len, I… I am sorry. That was not right of me to say.” Pavel whispered.

 

He opened his eyes, jaw set. “No, it wasn’t.”  
  
  
Pavel fiddled with his romper nervously. Okay, if they were gonna have this conversation, Pavel needed to change.  
  
  
“I need you to change if we talk about this.”

 

Pavel nodded as if in complete understanding, and quickly disappeared to the bathroom to change. He returned in his uniform pants and a simple, navy blue t-shirt. Much better. Leonard kept his gaze on Pavel, making sure the kid knew how serious this was about to get. They were gonna have this talk properly, damn it. No skimming over any details or sweeping issues under the rug.

 

“We need to be honest with each other.” Leonard said simply.

 

Pavel nodded, sitting cross-legged in front of him. “I agree.”

 

“Firstly, no, I do not want to have sex with my daughter. We got that straight?”

 

The kid looked down guiltily. “I really am sorry for saying it.”

 

“S’alright. Just be careful.” Leonard tried a gentler tone. “I want you tell me why you like this… Lifestyle so much.”

 

“I just… I did not have much of a childhood. At home. In Russia. That is what happens when you are a child prodigy, you are suddenly expected to do adult things from a very young age.” Pavel looked sad as he said this. “My Mama passed away when I was a baby. It was just myself and my Papa. We did not have a lot of money, because he was unhappy and did not work. He could not afford to buy me things like pacifiers and toys. I would often wear the same plain outfit for a week straight or more.”

 

“Jesus, kid… I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

 

“I know. I do not like to talk about it. So of course I never told you. But yes, we were poor. As soon as my Papa discovered of my intellect, his goal was to keep improving it so I could go to good schools for free and end up with a job that would bring us money. He was never unkind to me; he just did not know how to show me love. I think this was because I look a lot like my Mama.”

 

Leonard reached for him, and pulled him to his lap again. “So you like the baby clothes and stuff because you never experienced them yourself, and you like calling me ‘Papa’ and being coddled for the same reason?”

 

“Yes, something like that. I do not know how else I might explain it.”

 

“And you’re sure you’re not with me because you need a father figure?”

 

Pavel sighed. “Yes, Leonard. I am sure. I just want to be nurtured, that is all. And you are a natural at it.”

 

“Yeah…” Leonard said tiredly. “That’s what I worry about.”

 

“You miss your Joanna.” Pavel replied carefully.

 

Leonard felt his throat tighten. “So much. And damn it, Pasha, I’m scared that this thing will turn messy because of it. The reason I liked it so much, why it was so easy, is because of her. Because I’ve done all this before. The changing, the feeding, the disciplining. I mean, I never spanked Jo or anything but you know what I mean. I just, I miss her so much. I miss my little girl.”

 

Pavel nodded, and buried his face into Leonard’s chest. He slipped his arms around his middle and kissed Leonard gently on his bare torso. The kid kept doing this, for a few minutes, obviously trying to soothe Leonard. He tried to focus on his breathing, tried real damn hard not to cry. Hell, he never cried, damn it.

 

“It is okay, Len.” Pavel murmured. “It is okay to cry.”

 

“Ha.” He attempted to laugh, but it came out all choked up.

 

“Shh, Len. Shh.” The kid lulled.

 

Leonard felt his lip quiver, and his eyes burning. A single tear dribbled down his cheek, and he wiped at it instantly. Come on, man, pull yourself together. He tried to sniff without actually sniffing, but Pavel must have caught him, because he suddenly squeezed his arms even tighter around Leonard. Well, that was just it. A few more tears came, and then before Leonard knew it, he was openly weeping.

 

“So sorry, kid.” He said shakily between sobs, rubbing the heel of his hand against his cheeks. “Don’t normally do this.”

 

“Lyonya, it is okay. It is okay.”

 

Pavel kept repeating himself over and over, and Leonard clutched onto the kid for dear life, afraid that if he let go he might lose it completely. He rocked Pavel in his arms, trying to calm the both of them when he noticed Pavel too, had started to sob. Christ, this was a damn mess. A disgusting, snivelling, wet mess. Leonard wiped at his eyes one last time before straightening up, attempting to regulate his breathing. He handed Pavel a tissue.

 

“My God, I can’t remember the last time I cried like that.” He said with a weak smile.

 

Pavel blew his nose. “I think we both needed it.”

 

“Heh, yeah you’re probably right.”

 

They were quiet for a few more moments before Pavel touched Leonard’s face, stroking those delicate little fingers along his stubbled cheek, down to his chin. He leaned in and gave him the softest of kisses, before pulling away and going a little pink in the face.

 

He wrung his hands together. “…P-papa?”

 

Leonard tensed, but looked at Pavel as gently as he could. “Yes, baby?”

 

“You’re the best Papa a little boy could ever hope for. Love you so much Papa.”

 

Leonard felt his breath catch in his throat, and swiftly pulled the kid to his chest, laying his hand on the back of Pavel’s head protectively. He rested his cheek on Pavel’s curly hair and sat with him for a moment before responding.

 

“And you’re the best that _Papa_ could ever hope for, little man.” Leonard kissed his forehead. “You always were, and your papa loves you more than anything. He’s not going anywhere.”

 

Pavel just curled into Leonard’s embrace and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on his thumb. Leonard laid them both down so the kid was comfortable on his chest, and stroked the top of his head.

 

“Not going anywhere…” He repeated quietly.


	3. Bath Times and Embarrassing Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel is extremely little all day long, followed by an embarrassing mistake in the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Decided to write another chapter for this, purely because I love little!Pavel, and daddy!Leonard.  
> There's only a little bit of sexual age-play in this chapter; mostly non-sexual/fluff.  
> As per usual, I warn that if you do not like age-play, to not read.  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

As Pavel practically skipped through the corridor that morning, he just absolutely knew he was feeling particularly little. This always happened when he hadn’t been able to spend time with Leonard for a few days, since all of his “equipment” was kept in his quarters instead of Pavel’s. His stomach fluttered at the idea of being coddled and nurtured all afternoon, since both himself and Leonard had booked the whole day off with the Captain’s permission.

 

He reached Leonard’s room and bounded through the door; he always left it unlocked when he knew Pavel would be coming. By now, he was _very_ much in his “little space”. He had an enormous grin spreading across his face, and was bouncing on the balls of his feet. When he stepped into the small living area next to Leonard’s kitchenette, Pavel noticed that his caregiver was sitting in his armchair, reading a book. Leonard glanced up and smiled softly, placing the book down onto the table beside him. Pavel squirmed on the spot, wanting desperately to act childish and be babied, but he waited for Leonard’s signal that would let Pavel know he was ready.

 

Leonard patted his lap. “Come to Papa, baby.”

 

He couldn’t have stopped the giggle from escaping his lips if he tried. Pavel practically leapt across the room and into his caregiver’s arms, sighing contently as he was enveloped in a tight, strong hug. For a few moments, Pavel simply allowed himself to be held, and he instinctively brought his thumb up to his mouth to suck. He had missed this the past few days. Both of them had been extremely busy with their duties, and couldn’t fit any time into their schedules for it. But Pavel was very glad that now in this moment, he could finally be little and have his Papa take care of him for a while.

 

“How’s my little man going?” Leonard murmured. “Papa’s missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, Papa.” Pavel answered just as quietly.

 

Leonard reached his hand up to stroke Pavel’s face, and he closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feel of his Papa’s fingertips gently grazing over his cheek soothingly. He continued to suck on his thumb and nestled into Leonard, feeling lulled by the rise and fall of his chest. He felt a kiss being pressed onto the top of his head and wriggled closer to Leonard, trying to snuggle up as much as he could. Pavel felt so warm and safe in that moment; nothing was better than being in his Papa’s arms.

 

“You fallin’ asleep there, darlin’?”

 

Pavel opened his eyes and looked up. “No, Papa. Is awake. Carry me to the bedroom? Please?”

 

Leonard smiled and hoisted himself out of his chair. Pavel felt himself being shifted to his caregiver’s hip like normal, and he threw his arms around Leonard’s neck. Once inside the bedroom, Pavel frowned when he noticed they weren’t stopping there. Abruptly, he found himself being lowered down onto the edge of the small bathtub in Leonard’s bathroom. He stared up at his Papa, making sure to widen his eyes for extra effect.

 

“Did you wash this morning, little one?” Leonard asked sternly.

 

Pavel fidgeted. He hadn’t. “Ummmm….”

 

“Don’t you tell Papa fibs. You know how he feels about those.”

 

“Mmm… Didn’t wash this morning, Papa…” Pavel felt his face going red.

 

“I thought as much.” Leonard sighed. “Well, I guess we’re going to have to give you a bath. Isn’t that right, little man? Get you all clean.”

 

Pavel knew this was humiliating. He knew he was an adult, and could bathe himself; that he didn’t need another grown man helping him to wash. But he also loved this. He loved that Leonard wanted to coddle him and treat him like a baby. So, in response, Pavel bit his lip and did his best ‘puppy dog’ face, as Leonard liked to call it.

 

“Yes, Papa. Get your baby all clean.”

 

Pavel blushed hard as Leonard began to undress him, the words of encouragement being said equally enjoyable and degrading. He could already feel himself getting hard from this and squirmed a little, trying not to be too obvious.

 

“Put your arms up for Papa!” Leonard instructed. “That’s it! Good boy!”

 

He was using that “little” voice he liked to put on so it really did sound as if he were speaking to a child. Pavel loved that voice. He secretly referred to it as Leonard’s “Papa Voice”. He would use it to coddle Pavel, but he also used it to be dominating and put Pavel in his place. He was the submissive in this situation, owned by his dom. It was incredibly relaxing, to be controlled in this way, Pavel had discovered. In this roleplay, he didn’t have to think about anything; he just had to obey.

 

Pavel was entirely naked now, standing by the bathtub, being heavily stared at. He could feel his entire body flushing red as his Papa’s eyes raked over him, those usually hazel eyes slowly turning black. But in an instant, Leonard was shaking his head and focusing on Pavel in a much gentler manner again. Pavel knew even though Leonard was probably very aroused, he wouldn’t try to make any situation sexual unless he was encouraged to. He watched him get the water running into the bathtub and shivered a little from being without his clothes.

 

He tugged Leonard’s sleeve. “Papa… Is cold.”

 

His caregiver smiled. “You’re cold, baby? Well, the water just got nice and warm. Why don’t you hop in?”

 

Pavel hesitated. He _could_ just climb in on his own unassisted, but then again… He reached his arms out toward his Papa and smiled sweetly, hands clutching at the air in a simple request. Leonard’s eyes softened, just like they always did from this specific action, and Pavel giggled childishly as he was picked up and then gently placed into the bathtub. The water was indeed very warm, and he was grateful as it relieved his cold skin. He glanced around the bath; something was missing.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Yes, little one?”

 

Pavel looked up at Leonard. “Bubbles?”

 

This caused his caregiver to grin widely. “You want bubbles, huh?”

 

“Please, Papa! Please have bubbles?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Pavel observed as Leonard rummaged through his bathroom cupboard in search of something that might create some bubbles for him. He ended up producing a bottle of regular hand wash; probably a spare. It would definitely have to do, though Pavel would have to remember to see if he could find some actual bubble bath mixture at some point.   


His caregiver dumped a whole heap of the liquid soap into the running water and Pavel excitedly watched the bubbles begin to form. He couldn’t contain his inner child at this point, because it was actually his first ever bubble bath. His throat tightened a little at the thought.  

 

Leonard turned the water off and stroked Pavel’s curls. “First bubble bath, huh?”

 

He nodded with a soft smile. “Yes, Papa. Thank you.”

 

“Anything for my little man.”

 

Pavel blushed and looked down at the water, scooping bubbles into his hands and enjoying the soft feeling of the soap in them on his skin. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to play around with them and be silly. But he wanted his Papa’s permission first, so he looked back up at him, who was watching with a very fond smile, now on his knees beside the tub.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“I play? Please?”

 

Leonard chuckled. “Of course you can play, little one.” He tweaked Pavel’s nose. “Just as soon as we’ve got you all clean.”

 

Pavel whined, ready to protest, but was quickly silenced when he received that famous stern look in return. He was very familiar with said look; it always seemed to silently say “Don’t you dare disobey your Papa, or you will regret it”. Pavel squirmed in the water at the thought of being punished, but his backside was actually still quite sore from the spanking he had received a few days ago when he refused to stop playing with his toys and eat dinner.   
  
He decided to behave and nodded up at his caregiver. “Okay, Papa.”

 

“That’s my good boy. Come on, let’s wash those curls of yours.”

 

Pavel couldn’t help but to grin as he sat in the bathtub, having water poured over his head and then Leonard’s fingers lathering his hair with shampoo. He almost purred at the sensations of his head being massaged, but Leonard didn’t seem to notice; he was in complete ‘caregiver mode’.

 

“Now, do you need Papa’s help washing the rest of you? Or are you gonna be a big boy for me?”

 

Pavel chewed his lip. “I think… I need some help, Papa…”

 

Leonard definitely noticed the subtle hint this time and he swallowed quite visibly. He started to wash Pavel slowly, rubbing the bar of soap over his arms, then his chest, before reaching down for Pavel’s thighs. By now, Leonard had forgotten about the soap, and was just rubbing at Pavel’s skin, centimetres away from his growing erection. He mewled softly and gazed up at his caregiver.

 

“P-please…”

 

Leonard’s eyes were black again. “What have I said about using your words, baby?”

 

Pavel’s face felt incredibly hot. “Papa, please… Play with me… With m-my cock…”

 

His caregiver’s hand almost immediately wrapped around his now very hard erection. Pavel gasped, leaning over and resting his head on Leonard’s shoulder. His Papa continued to rub at his cock under the water, teasing him, going agonisingly slow. Pavel moaned into Leonard’s t-shirt, opening his mouth and letting his teeth gently nip at the clothed skin.

 

“That good, baby? You like it when Papa plays with you like this?” Leonard practically growled.

 

“Mm, please, Papa. More!”

 

“Should I give you more? Do you think you’ve been a good enough boy for me?”

 

Pavel bucked his hips desperately. “Yes, Papa, yes! I been good! Please let your baby come! Please, please, _please_!”

 

The begging was humiliating, but it earned him another growl that turned into a deep moan full of arousal. Pavel felt his cock being pulled more harshly, and he tried to lift his hips from the water so he could gain better friction, absolutely desperate for release, and then suddenly the pleasure came to a complete stop. He almost shrieked at the lack of stimulation, having been so close to his orgasm, and he gawked up at Leonard in disbelief.

 

“P-papa!!” He whined. “I was _so close_!”

 

Leonard’s eyes flashed mischievously. He shrugged. “Sorry, baby. You know Papa is in control of when you can come, and that’s not right now.”

 

Immediately feeling bratty, Pavel reached down to finish himself off, but had his hand pulled away before he could barely lay a finger on his aching erection. He wailed in protest, trying to escape Leonard’s strong grip now around both of his wrists.

 

Leonard tightened his grip further. “Little one, Papa said no. Later.”

 

Pavel genuinely felt like crying. “But, Papa! It… It hurts! I _need_ to come!”

 

“Alright. I’ll make a deal with you, baby.” Leonard stood. “I’ll let you come, if you make Papa come first.”

 

At this point, Pavel would have done anything for Leonard if it meant he could finish. It could have been the kinkiest thing he had ever heard of, but Pavel would have done it, because his cock was positively throbbing and leaking profusely. So really, he was highly relieved to know all he had to do was give a blowjob.   
  
Acting quickly, he all but ripped his caregiver’s pants open and reached into his underwear, claiming what he sought. Pavel heard Leonard curse as he hurriedly and expertly began to deep throat him, swallowing his Papa’s cock like the good little boy he was.

 

“Christ! So good, darlin’. You make Papa feel _so_ good!”

 

He threaded his hands through Pavel’s wet curls, and held him close so his nose was pressed firmly against Leonard’s stomach. Fighting the urge to gag, he shifted in the bathtub and brought both hands up so he was able to hold onto the back of his caregiver’s thighs. He could feel his eyes watering, and saliva mixed with pre-come spilling out the corners of his lips. Oh, he loved doing this for his Papa.

 

“Gonna make you feel good too, baby.” Leonard murmured.

 

Pavel abruptly felt his own cock being rubbed at for a second time, and he whined around Leonard’s erection, doing his best not to pull away. His Papa was using one hand to pull on Pavel’s cock, whilst the other was held firmly on the back of his head, using it to help thrust in and out of his mouth. Pavel felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach like before, and squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm started to crash through him.

 

“Come for me, little one. Come for Papa.”

 

And he did, simultaneous with Leonard, feeling the warm liquid splashing against the back of his throat. He moaned loudly, doing everything he could so not to move away in response to his own climax, and simply remained kneeling in the bathtub as his entire body convulsed. Shortly after, Pavel felt his forehead being kissed.

 

“Always such a good boy for me.” Leonard crooned. “You made Papa feel so good.”

 

Pavel finally let his caregiver’s now softening cock slip from his mouth and leaned forward again, resting his forehead against Leonard’s navel, breathing heavily. He felt a hand rubbing soothingly at his back and smiled, pressing a kiss to his Papa’s bellybutton.

 

“Thank you for letting me come, Papa.” He whispered.

 

“You’re welcome, baby. Come on, let’s get you out of that bath.”

 

Pavel felt himself be lifted out onto the tiled floor, and he shivered momentarily before he was wrapped up in a big fluffy towel. His face flushed in humiliation as Leonard began to dry him off, especially when he rubbed the towel over his curls…

 

“Who’s Papa’s cute boy?” Leonard was using the voice again. “Look at those little curls!”

 

Pavel giggled. “I not cuuuuute! I a big boy! I handsome and strong like you, Papa!”

 

This caused Leonard to smile with his teeth. “Oh yeah? Is that right? Well, I guess you won’t be needing your romper and binky then…”

 

Pavel changed his mind. “Only kidding, Papa! I very little and cute. Need them please.”

 

With a knowing grin, Leonard drained the bath, and took Pavel’s hand to lead him back to the bedroom. Pavel immediately dropped his towel when his caregiver produced the snap-crotch onesie from the bedside drawer, and lifted his arms so he could be dressed. Leonard laid him down once the garment had been slipped over Pavel’s head, and like usual, fastened the buttons for him. Once he was clothed, Pavel snuggled up against the pillows on the bed and simply observed as his Papa rummaged through the drawer again. Pavel could barely contain his glee as he watched Leonard carry over his stuffed dog, pacifier, and bottle.

 

“Dummy, please!”

 

Leonard clipped it to his romper. “Here you go, baby. Such good manners.”

 

Pavel sucked happily on his pacifier, relishing in the soothing motion that he hadn’t been able to enjoy for two days now. It didn’t sound like a long time, but for Pavel it felt like weeks. He began to cuddle his toy dog that Leonard had placed in his arms, and then watched as his caregiver left the room with the bottle. This was pretty routine, now. Pavel would change into his ‘little outfit’, then wait on the bed to have something to eat or drink.

 

Leonard returned with the bottle, now full of milk, and Pavel accepted it gratefully, almost instantly spitting his pacifier out and wrapping his lips around the adult-sized teat. His caregiver climbed onto the bed beside him, and arranged the both of them so Pavel had his back nestled into Leonard’s chest. He sighed happily, drinking his milk, and enjoying being held by his Papa.

 

“Do you know what you haven’t done yet today, baby?” Leonard murmured into his hair.

 

Pavel immediately stopped suckling his bottle. “What, Papa?”

 

“You haven’t given Papa any big boy kisses!” He spoke with mock hurt.

 

Pavel practically threw his drink away. “Papa! I sorry! Please, let me give you some!”

 

“Do you not like giving Papa kisses anymore, huh?!”

 

“Papaaaaaa!” Pavel protested. “I love giving you kisses! Please!”

 

Desperately, he clambered onto Leonard’s lap and pushed their mouths together. It was messy and almost childlike, but it caused his caregiver to grasp Pavel’s face and deepen the kiss. He sucked on Leonard’s lip, wrapping his arms around his neck, and whimpered softly at the feel of his Papa’s lips against his own after two days without. Leonard seemed to be equally appreciating the simple act, his hands roaming Pavel’s back urgently as he pushed his tongue into Pavel’s mouth. They broke away after a few minutes.

 

“Can’t get us both worked up again. We’re supposed to be having early dinner with everyone in Mess soon.” Leonard all but panted. He wasn’t using his ‘Papa Voice’ anymore.

 

Pavel nodded, chewing his lip. “I should try and get out of my little space, also.”

 

In a mutual decision to step out of their roleplay, even though Pavel would have preferred much more time being babied, he changed back into his uniform and watched Leonard do the same. Despite being fairly disappointed, Pavel knew that as soon as they were done with eating in the mess hall, they would come back and he could be little again. There was some comfort in that.

 

Leonard made his way to the door of his quarters. “Alright, you ready darlin’?”

 

Pavel just nodded and followed him out into the corridor. The majority of the ship’s crew was now familiar with their relationship, so Pavel laced their fingers together. Leonard squeezed his hand, and Pavel felt warmth spread through him as people smiled at them on their way down to the mess hall. Once inside, they retrieved their replicated meals, and took a seat at the table which had been reserved for them. Nyota, Hikaru, Mister Spock, and Captain Kirk all smiled at the two of them as they sat.

 

The conversation started almost immediately, and Pavel ignored his food for a moment, enjoying the company of his friends. He could see Leonard doing something in the corner of his eyes, but didn’t really pay any attention, just continued talking, when abruptly Uhura spoke off topic.

 

“Oh, Leonard!” She exclaimed. “That’s so sweet of you!”

 

Pavel felt puzzled, and looked over at him. He was shrugging in response, and had begun to eat his own food. Without a second thought to it, Pavel decided he too wanted to start his meal. When he looked down at his tray, he noticed that his food had been cut up into bite sized pieces just like it would be behind closed doors. He smiled up at Leonard thankfully, immediately feeling little again.

 

“Thank you, Papa!” He said gratefully, without thinking.

 

The entire table suddenly fell quiet. _Oh no_. Pavel had completely forgotten they were in public then, and had referred to Leonard as his Papa. In front of everyone. In front of _The Captain_. He was quite certain that every inch of his body had just gone a very deep red, and he quickly began stuttering out apologies.

 

“Ah, sorry! I am very tired, that was an accident!” His ears were burning.

 

There were a few giggles heard between Nyota and Hikaru, and Pavel could have died right then and there. Mister Spock just seemed to be staring around at everyone with a highly confused expression, his eyebrows quirked. Leonard looked like he was ready to explode from embarrassment, but he was smiling softly at Pavel, so he knew he wasn’t in trouble for the mistake. He watched The Captain slap a hand over Leonard’s back.

 

“Bones, you kinky old bastard!” He whispered, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

 

“Shut up, Jim.”


	4. Help Me to Be Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasha receives some unsettling news, and can't get into his little space, so Leonard helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> This will be my final ageplay fic!  
> I warn you, it's pretty intense, it comes with a major trigger warning.  
> If you don't like ageplay, don't read.  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

The first thing Leonard noticed when he woke up, was that Pavel was no longer laying in the bed beside him. The second thing he noticed, was how immediate the feeling of longing for his lover was. In fact, it was almost paternal. All Leonard wanted to do in that moment, was take Pavel in his arms, encourage him to use his pacifier, and hold him tight for a good hour or so. God, this whole caregiver role was really starting to have an effect on him…  
  
When he finally opened his eyes to glance around the room, he discovered that Pavel wasn’t in his bedroom. The bathroom door was open, so he most likely wasn’t in there either. Leonard sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before slipping out of bed and opening his chest of drawers. He dressed in his uniform slacks and a plain white t-shirt, before pulling out Pavel’s favourite romper complete with pacifier, laying them out on the bed. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to baby Pavel all morning. He was in absolute caregiver mode.  
  
Padding through the room out to his little living area, Leonard found his lover sat on the armchair, knees pulled to his chest, and his cheek resting atop. His arms were wrapped around his legs, and damn if the kid didn’t look purely miserable. In fact, he looked like he had been crying. Taking immediate action, Leonard strode over and knelt down in front of the chair, rubbing at Pavel’s arms. He looked down at Leonard and tried a smile, but his eyes were misty.  
  
“You okay, little man?” Leonard asked softly.  
  
Pavel sniffled. “Not really… I am also not feeling little right now, okay, Leo?”  
  
“Okay.” Leonard nodded understandingly. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
He stood so he was able to pick Pavel up and switch their positions. He knew Pavel wasn’t in his little space right now for whatever reason, but he also knew that his lover still enjoyed sitting on his lap. He placed Pavel onto his knee, wrapping his arms around his middle, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Pavel leaned over into Leonard’s embrace and let out a shaky breath.  
  
“I… Had an upsetting letter from my father this morning. I just finished reading it on a PADD.”  
  
Leonard frowned. “Oh? What was it about?”  
  
“It was… Well. About a week ago, when I wrote to him, I told him… I told him about us.”  
  
“… You told your dad that you’re gay and you have a boyfriend?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Leonard sucked in a breath. “Alright. How’d he take it?”  
  
Pavel started to weep quietly. “He… Is not happy. My family, they are strict Catholics. So he is believing that I am living a life of sin. He does not… Leo, he said he does not want me to write him anymore.”  
  
“Pasha, I’m so sorry… You don’t deserve that.” Leonard felt anger rising up in his chest.  
  
Pavel just continued to sob, even more quietly than before, almost silent shakes. Leonard tightened his embrace around his lover’s tiny frame, as if he were trying to squeeze all of the negative emotion out of him. It hurt so much to know that his little Pasha was in this sort of pain right now, and all he wanted to do was somehow make it all better. Pavel wasn’t in his little space, but damn it, maybe he could try and help him get there?  
  
He encouraged Pavel to sit up on his lap and then pulled his chin gently so he was facing Leonard. He brushed a thumb down his cheek, wiping at a stray tear.  
  
“Come on, darlin’. Stop those tears now. It’s alright.”  
  
Pavel swallowed with a harsh sniff. “Thank you, Leo. For being here for me. Can we go lay down?”  
  
“’Course we can, sweetheart.”  
  
He stood and let Pavel get to his feet also, still bearing in mind he wasn’t in the right headspace to be coddled just yet. Leonard followed his lover back to the bedroom, and watched as Pavel observed the romper and pacifier that had been laid out for him on the bed. He glanced back at Leonard, and his eyes flashed with an emotion Leonard couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was almost like gratefulness, followed by guilt.  
  
“Leo, I am sorry. You are such a good caregiver to me and I do not even want to be little for you at the moment.” Pavel said, bowing his head.  
  
Leonard immediately went to hug him. “Hey. It’s alright. This is about you. We can do whatever you need.”  
  
Pavel nodded into Leonard’s shoulder, and then pulled away to climb up onto the bed. Leonard joined him. His lover sat in front of him for a moment, simply staring, eyes full of uncertainty. Very cautiously, Leonard reached his hand out in a simple question: _Do you want to come sit on my lap?_  
  
Pavel squirmed a little bit, still looking very unsure of himself, like he was trying to get into character. Leonard smiled softly at him, and then used his other hand to pat at his crossed legs in encouragement. This caused his lover to blush, but he slowly took Leonard’s hand and crawled over, climbing up into his lap. Leonard felt relieved and instantly let his arms circle around Pavel’s waist, rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
“That’s it, darlin’. I got you.”  
  
Pavel gently kissed Leonard’s neck. “I love you, Leo.”  
  
“I love you, too, my little Pasha.” Leonard chose his words carefully.  
  
This earned him a tiny giggle. He was trying to be as thoughtful as possible about this, knowing that the issue at hand was to do with Pavel’s actual father, and therefore getting into his little space was going to be difficult. Leonard reached up to comb his fingers through Pavel’s curls, murmuring things that he hoped were comforting, trying his best to chip away at his armour so to speak.  
  
Pavel suddenly pulled away and chewed his lip. “Leo, I think… I want to get changed.”  
  
“Okay. You want my help?”  
  
Pavel shook his head; he obviously wasn’t quite there yet. Leonard smiled with a nod and watched him crawl over to the romper still laying on the end of the bed. Swiftly, Pavel undressed down to his underwear and slipped the childlike garment over his head. He reached down between his legs and concentrated on getting the metal buttons fastened. Once he was done, Pavel fidgeted on the bed. He was glancing back and forth at his pacifier, twiddling his thumbs together uncertainly.  
  
Leonard decided to be encouraging. “It might make you feel better, sweetheart. Why not give it a try?”  
  
Pavel took a few more moments of consideration before reaching out for the binky and clipping it to the front of his romper. He crawled back over to Leonard, onto his lap again, and stared up at him expectantly. Leonard could tell it was slowly happening; that Pavel was gradually entering his little space. He kissed his forehead, and Pavel smiled shyly, placing the adult-sized rubber teat into his mouth. The response was immediate; Pavel’s entire face relaxed from this one simple action. Leonard took a hold of his hips, keeping him in place on his crossed legs, protective.  
  
“There you go. That better? Such a good boy.” He crooned.  
  
Pavel blushed and continued to suck on his dummy, reaching out and gently stroking his fingertips over Leonard’s cheeks, caressing the stubble there. Leonard regarded him, seeing the innocence in those green eyes, and a lump threatened to form inside his throat. Damn it, the kid was so vulnerable right now. Leonard wanted to do everything he could to protect him in that moment.  
  
Pavel removed his pacifier. “Papa?” His voice was small and quiet.  
  
Leonard all but melted at the simple word. “Yes, baby?”  
  
“I think I want some big boy kisses…”  
  
“Oh, do you? Well, do you remember how little boys get what they want?”  
  
Pavel chewed his lip. “We say _please_. Please, Papa. Please give me kisses.”  
  
“Good boy for using your manners.”  
  
Leonard brought his hand to the back of Pavel’s head and drew him closer, gently brushing their lips together before kissing his lover soundly. Pavel whimpered in response, throwing his arms around Leonard’s neck as he eagerly allowed a tongue to be slipped into his mouth. They sat there for a few moments, simply enjoying the gentle passion between them, before Pavel pulled away and glanced down at his lap.  
  
“Papa, do you think two boys kissing is wrong?”  
  
Oh, hell. Leonard knew where this was going. The kid wanted the validation his real father refused to give him. This was about to head down a possibly dangerous path. He sucked in a breath, unsure of how to respond at first, but then reminded himself that he would do anything for Pavel, so long as everything was within his lover’s comfort zone.  
  
“No, I don’t think that, little one. Do you?”  
  
Pavel’s eyes went moist. “People say it is. People say it’s dirty.” He then rubbed a hand over Leonard’s growing erection. “People say it’s unnatural for me to like doing _this_.”  
  
Leonard fought the urge to close his eyes out of uncertainty. “Sometimes people say things because they just don’t understand, baby. But your Papa loving you isn’t wrong. Neither is you loving him. Or touching him and making him feel good.”  
  
“Wanna make Papa feel good.” Pavel all but moaned. “You like when your baby touches you there?”  
  
“Yes, baby. Papa likes it very much. Keep goin’.”  
  
Pavel leaned in to kiss him again, squeezing at Leonard’s hard cock through the fabric of his slacks. He moaned generously into his lover’s mouth, bucking his hips up in encouragement. He stretched his own hand out to unbutton Pavel’s romper and reached down into his underwear, wrapping his fingers around the hardened flesh. Pavel’s mouth fell from his with a loud gasp.  
  
“See, baby? This isn’t dirty. It feels good, doesn’t it?”  
  
Pavel nodded enthusiastically. “Feels good, Papa. Want more.”  
  
“More, what?”  
  
“More, _please_!” Pavel mewled. “Papa I want… Mmm… Inside…”  
  
“Inside? Use your words, little one. Tell Papa what you want.”  
  
“Please, Papa. Want _you_ inside me. Want you to fuck me...”  
  
Leonard growled and wasted no time in getting the two of them undressed. He slipped Pavel’s romper over his head, and all but ripped those little briefs down his thighs until they also joined his own clothing already on the floor. He found the bottle of lube and assisted Pavel in sitting up on his knees so he had better access, preparing him quickly with two fingers. His lover moaned helplessly, moving up and down onto Leonard’s fingers, looking like he was close to coming already. Leonard stopped.  
  
Pavel’s eyes flew open. “ _Papa_!”  
  
“It’s okay, baby,” Leonard soothed as he slicked his own cock. “Papa’s just going to use something else now. He’s gonna make you feel even better than before.”  
  
He took a hold of Pavel’s hips, guiding him to a straddling position above his cock, and pressed the tip against his prepared hole. Pavel eagerly sunk down, having no trouble taking all of Leonard at once. He squeezed his eyes shut with a hiss. Fuck, this was too damn good. _Pavel_ was too damn good. And then the pleasure began to intensify as his lover immediately began to move, riding Leonard’s cock almost desperately.  
  
Pavel rested his hands onto Leonard’s shoulders. “This is okay, Papa? I am not dirty for taking your cock like this?”  
  
“Christ. No, baby. You never were. You’re perfect. Such a good boy for your Papa.”  
  
“You love me, Papa?” Pavel panted. “Even though I like boys? You still love me even though I let my boyfriend fuck me?”  
  
Leonard gritted his teeth, but forced himself to relax. “Of course, little man. Papa loves you no matter what.”  
  
“I love you so much, Papa. I l-love you!”  
  
Pavel was turning into an absolute incoherent mess now. Leonard knew this was getting very real, but he also knew if he stopped now, it probably wouldn’t end well. So he continued, thrusting up into Pavel, enjoying the heat and the friction. He listened to the loud moans of his lover, to the begging, and the consistent yearning for his “Papa”. Leonard sat up closer to Pavel, an arm around his back, burying his face into his chest and bucking his hips as hard as he could.  
  
“Papa!” Pavel shrieked. “Please! Need to come!”  
  
Leonard almost snarled. “You can come, baby. Papa wants you to come. Make him proud, okay?”  
  
And Pavel did come, with quite a loud shout, and Leonard felt his own release growing near as he felt Pavel tense around his cock. Quickly, he took a hold of Pavel’s still hard and leaking erection and pulled at it harshly in time with his thrusts. His lover was all but sobbing at this stage, still trying to come down from his prostate orgasm, all the while having his cock rubbed at for a second climax. Leonard was so close, damn it, so close. He just needed –  
  
“Please come inside of me, Papa.” Pavel begged.  
  
Apparently that was all he needed to hear. He tightened his grip around Pavel as he felt himself coming, a bunch of profanities slipping from his mouth. Leonard continued to shake through his orgasm, and then felt Pavel coming, too, for a second time. The sticky liquid shot out between them, and made a mess all over Leonard’s abdomen. Pavel rested his head against Leonard’s shoulder, heaving through short breaths. Leonard felt pretty damn exhausted, too.  
  
After a few moment of recollection, Leonard felt Pavel ease himself off and then lay down on his back. His eyes were still tightly closed. Feeling cautious, because _shit_ if that hadn’t gotten real, Leonard joined him, lying on his side. He tucked a hand up underneath his head, simply watching his lover recover, and trailed his hand down the smooth pale skin of Pavel’s torso.  
  
He cleared his throat. “You okay, Pasha?”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“You uh, you need anything?”  
  
Pavel shook his head. “Not yet.”  
  
Leonard didn’t respond, and to be perfectly honest, he felt a little nervous. He really hoped that Pavel was alright after what they just did. It got pretty intense, and was quite obviously not just about roleplays and kink.  
  
He slipped off the bed for a minute, making an effort to clean himself up from their bodily fluids, and pulled his boxers back on. Pavel still wasn’t making any moves that he was ready to continue anything, so Leonard made a quick decision to make the option of aftercare available for him by going to the kitchenette and filling up a bottle with some lightly heated milk.  
  
When he returned, Pavel was re-dressed in his own underwear and sitting up against the pillows looking deep in thought. Leonard very warily made his way over to the bed and set the bottle onto the dresser. Pavel regarded it with a sideways glance before returning his attention back to the wall directly in front of him. Leonard was definitely feeling worried now. He got up onto the bed but didn’t make any moves to touch Pavel, just simply sat beside him.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay? I’m getting kinda worried…”  
  
Pavel didn’t look at him. “Leonard, I will… Understand if you wish to leave me, after this.”  
  
Leonard jolted in surprise. “What? Leave you? Pavel, what are you on about?”  
  
“It was too much, yes? What we did? You will want to leave me. I am… How you say: ‘ _fucked up’_.”  
  
“Oh, darlin’,” Leonard instantly pulled Pavel into his arms, “you’re not fucked up. There’s some stuff upsettin’ you for sure. But I’m happy to work through it in any way you need to.”  
  
Pavel’s face screwed up against his shoulder. “But how is this a healthy way to deal with something? Do you not think I should be seeing a professional about the issues I have with my father?”  
  
Leonard considered this. “I don’t know. Is that something _you_ want to do?”  
  
“No. I cannot think of anything worse than talking to a stranger about me wanting my father’s approval.”  
  
“Then don’t see a shrink. If this is working for you, and it’s all consensual between us, it’s fine. Really.”  
  
Pavel looked up at him, green eyes full of hope. “You are sure? Because you can leave – “  
  
“Pasha, I’m not goin’ anywhere. I love you. All of you. Even this stuff. It’s all part of you, and I’m here for it.” Leonard said sternly.  
  
Pavel didn’t reply for a moment, just let himself sink deeper into Leonard’s shoulder. He brought his hand up to stroke Pavel’s curls soothingly, still feeling pretty shocked from the insinuation that he thought Leonard would ever leave him. Pavel meant everything to Leonard. He had become his entire life. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him at this point.  
  
“…Papa?” The small voice returned.  
  
“What’s up, little man?”  
  
“I please have my bottle now?”  
  
Leonard smiled and grabbed for it, bringing the bottle to Pavel’s lips. He took it into his mouth and clasped his little hands around it – they really did look particularly little in that moment. Leonard watched Pavel suckle the teat, drinking his milk, and continued stroking his hair, simply letting Pavel be exactly who he needed to be.  
  
“Love you, Papa.”  
  
“Love you too, my little Pasha.”


End file.
